Speed Dates for Octavia
by Silver Azure
Summary: Octavia is looking for that special somepony for Hearts and Hooves day, so Vinyl decides to hook her up with some speed dating...what adventures will ensure? Read and find out. RATED K PLUS FOR SOME SUGGESTIVE THEMES


It was a week before Hearts and Hooves day and all of Ponyville were in preperation for the big day, ponies were putting up decorations and buying gifts and making dinner reservations. One pony in particular was a little bothered at not having a special somepony;

Octavia.

She looked out the window and sighed at the sight of everypony putting up decorations and preparing for the day. Suddenly the door of her room burst open;

"HEY TAVI!" said the white pony with sunglasses and blue mane.

"Vinyl...I'd prefer it if you'd just open the door like a normal pony" said Octavia cross.

"Yeah...well l heard you were bummed about not having a somepony for Hearts and Hooves and guess what?!" asked Vinyl excitedly.

"What?" replied Octavia.

"Your old friend Vinyl just hooked you up for six nights of dating with the coolest musicians of Ponyville! You're guaranteed to have a special somepony by Hearts and Hooves!" exclaimed Vinyl.

Octavia was a little worried.

"Vinyl...I appreciate the thought but-"

"Tavi, don't worry these guy are top class, I had a very, very specific interview process!" exclaimed Vinyl cutting off Octavia's sentence.

 **[VINYL'S "INTERVIEW" PROCESS]**

Vinyl was on the phone talking to various musicians...

 _Yeah, you could classify her as a total babe!_

...

 _Yeah she's a partier!_

...

 _No, of course she'd think a tongue stud is hot!_

 **[BACK TO VINYL AND OCTAVIA]**

"I don't know Vinyl..." said Octavia worried.

"Aw come on Tavi, give it a shot! Besides the first guy I set you up with...I set you guys up for tonight!" exclaimed Vinyl.

"TONIGHT?!" exclaimed Octavia.

"Yeah, I set you up for a dinner date at his favorite place" said Vinyl.

"And that would be?" asked Octavia.

"I forgot the name of the place but I have the address" said Vinyl as she handed it to Octavia.

"Can you at least tell me about this guy?" asked Octavia.

"Oh yeah, his name's Bass Line and he's plays bass" replied Vinyl.

"Hm...a bassist? Well, I am quite fond of the instrument and it is a vital part of almost any song" said Octavia interested.

"Oh hey, I've a picture too" said Vinyl as she handed Octavia a picture.

Octavia glanced at the picture of the cerulean pegasi pony, with a white mane wearing a black leather jacket and a bass guitar and lightning bolt cutie mark.

"Well...he looks...rather interesting, I mean I'm not a fan of his mussy mane but maybe it can be a workaround" said Octavia.

"I told you! I think you should get ready soon!" exclaimed Vinyl.

"I think I'll give it a go" said Octavia with confidence in her voice as she went to the bathroom to hop in the shower.

About an hour later Octavia was ready and out the door. She looked at the address Vinyl gave her and realized it wasn't that much of a travel, matter of fact it was within walking distance. After a few minutes she arrived at her destination...only one thing, it was Hay Burger.

" _This can't be right_ " Octavia thought to herself.

All of a sudden Octavia heard a voice;

"Hey baby! Over here!" exclaimed the voice.

Octavia turned around and saw a pony walking towards her, it was Bass Line.

"Oh...hello there...Bass Line" said Octavia nervously.

"So you must be Octavia huh? Your buddy Vinyl was right...you're a total babe!" exclaimed Bass Line.

"Um..thank you, I guess" said Octavia confused.

"Well I don't know about you, but I'm hungry! Come on!" exclaimed Bass Line as he and Octavia walked into the restaurant.

They ordered their meals and sat down at a table.

"So, um...Bass Line it's my understainding you're a bassist?" asked Octavia.

"Yeah babe, I'm a bassist for my band...we're called _Pretty Fly for Pegasi_ or _PF_ -number four- _P_ for short" replied Bass Line.

"So...you're a rock band?" asked Octavia.

"Yeah, we get a lot of gigs! Soon we'll be rich and famous!" exclaimed Bass Line.

"Ok, um tell me about some of these uh... _gigs_ " asked Octavia interested.

"Well, our first one was for Canterlot High, we performed at their prom because the lead singer's brother went there...that was so fun" replied Bass Line.

"Well...that's rather interesting" said Octavia concerned.

"Well our biggest gig was last week, I don't mean to brag but we we're at the Royal Canterlot Symphony!" bragged Base Line.

"The Royal Canterlot Symphony? Tell me about that!" said Octavia as she leaned towards Bass Line wide eyed and very interested.

"It was awesome, matter of fact it made the paper, I got it in my bag" replied Bass Line as he went into his black book bag and reached in and pulled out the newspaper.

"We made the front page!" bragged Bass Line as he handed the paper to Octavia and when Octavia saw it, her face dropped.

" _Idiot Ponyville garageband crashes Royal Canterlot Symphony_ " Octavia read to herself.

"Yeah, we were so partied out that night that we thought we'd go see that band play, turns out they're lame as lame as can be!" exclaimed Bass Line.

"Well, I happened to be a first chair cellist for the R.C.S and I don't think it's _lame_ at all" retorted Octavia.

"Well of course you're not lame, you're like _hot...a total babe_ y'know?" replied Bass Line.

"I'd really appreciate it if you didn't call me _babe_ , just call me _Octavia_!" replied Octavia cross.

"No prob bab- I mean Octavia" said Bass Line.

"Well, that was a very filling meal, what do you say we get out for maybe a stroll around town?" suggested Octavia.

"Got it!" exclaimed Bass Line as he got out of his seat, grabbed his bag and walked outside with Octavia.

"So...maybe you could tell me about yourself?" asked Bass Line.

"Well, I live with my roommate Vinyl Scratch, I am very into classical music and stringed instruments but I'm more privy to the Cello, I enjoy taking nice walks and the occasional trip to Sugar Cube Corner for a spot of tea and maybe a slice of cake" said Octavia.

Bass Line looked at her with a glazed look in his eyes as if he were lost.

"Um...Bass Line?" asked Octavia.

"Oh yeah...Vinyl Scratch...total babe" said Bass Line.

"Honestly is that all you think about?! Is that how you see a mare?! As just a... _babe?!_ " exclaimed Octavia angrily.

"I'm sorry Octavia, I didn't mean it like that" replied Bass Line obviously sorry.

"Argh...it's alright Bass Line, you know what? It's getting rather late...maybe we should just call it a night?" suggested Octavia.

"Look if it's the babe thing...I totally..."

"It's not that, it's just...I don't think we'd be the right fit for each other, I mean you're into rock and loud music, whereas I like a nice classical piece, judging by what you've told me I would believe you're idea of a good time is going out and trashing things whereas mine is what I just told you earlier" said Octavia interrupting Bass Line.

"Well...its okay I guess, looks like Hearts and Hooves day to me is gonna be potato chips and my bass guitar" replied a very upset Bass Line.

"Oh Bass Line, don't be so hard on yourself...you seem like a great guy to know and I'm sure there's that perfect somepony out there for you" replied Octavia in a comforting tone.

"Thanks Octavia, you're a pretty rockin' bab-...I mean a really awesome mare" smiled Bass Line as he and Octavia hugged and said goodbye.

"Wait, I got one last thing!" exclaimed Bass Line.

He tossed her a black shirt, she unfolded it and saw a white "PF4P" logo with wings coming out of both ends of the "PF4P" logo.

"Thank you" said Octavia as she put the shirt on and walked home.

"Come see us sometime!" exclaimed Bass Line.

"Will do" replied Octavia.

When she got home she was greeted by Vinyl who noticed the shirt.

"Nice shirt, he gave you one too? Awesome!" exclaimed Vinyl.

"Yes, it is rather nice" said Octavia as she took it off and folded it up.

"So how'd it go? Any chemistry?" asked Vinyl in a curious tone.

"No chemistry whatsoever" replied Octavia as she put the shirt on a table.

"What? Bass Line is totally cool, I can't believe you wouldn't like him" said Vinyl shocked.

"We just didn't click Vinyl, now if you'll excuse me I am going to bed" said Octavia as she walked upstairs to her bedroom.

"Alright, alright, zero for one but don't worry, the next guy is gonna be way better!" assured Vinyl.

" _Can't wait_ " Octavia thought as she rolled her eyes and walked to her bedroom.

 _(A/N) Hey bronies! Long time no see, yeesh I haven't written anything in a while but I just had this little gem come to my mind the other night and now I am writing it out! Well goodnight everypony, stay tuned! Until next time!_


End file.
